Data processing architectures have grown increasingly complex in data communication and data processing systems. Some data processing systems may include one or more pieces of logic that are configured to provide some result or to produce a selected output for a designated input. When arranged properly, these logic elements and components provide valuable tools for data processing systems that seek to generate a result quickly and accurately based on incoming information or data.
One drawback associated with some data processing architectures is that they suffer from slow processing speeds. This is often caused by a deficiency in one or more objects that cause components or logic elements to stagnate while waiting for a resultant value to be received before proceeding to a next step in a processing operation. This delay may inhibit system performance as logic elements are forced to wait for results before being able to execute their respective tasks.
In attempting to address issues relating to speed, it is critical that space allocations for a corresponding integrated circuit are not sacrificed. Positioning a series of components or elements in a data processing system that address speed, but that occupy an excessive amount of integrated circuit space, does not provide a feasible solution. Thus, the ability to provide a fast and accurate data processing system while simultaneously minimizing space allocation for an integrated circuit, provides a significant challenge to designers and manufacturers associated with data processing systems.